Promise
by Queencloud2443
Summary: Very short one-shot of Gaara's childhood friend, one who was forced away but still hoped. It should hit you in the feels.
1. Thank You

"Will you stay with me forever?" The five year old in my arms asked, his messy red hair tickling the sensitive skin on my chin. I tightened my arms around him and stared up at the bright, white moon. "Satski." His voice held a hint of desperation, something that made my heart ache.

I took a deep breath, getting my own sorrow under control, before pulling him away and looking into his teal eyes with my own brown. This boy is who everyone feared, this boy who was isolated from the other children, and shunned by the entire village. It was going to be a tough life for him, one that i hope he will be able to overcome.

"Gaara." I said gently, giving him my best smile, then pointing to his small chest. "I will always be in there."

A look of confusion passed over the young boys face as he took in my words, when he looked back up at me he said, in a very serious tone, "But you can't fit inside me." A laugh escaped from my lips at his innocent words.

"No, you'll be in my heart, and I'll be in yours." I said, putting his small hand over my chest, letting him feel the gentle beat of my heart. "I have to go because I'm not part of the Leaf Village."

"You're not?" he asked, confusion taking over his features once again, "But you're always here."

"I am a representative of the Leaf Village, but now I have to go back; I have to go Gaara." He nodded, a heartbreaking look on his pale features.

"Will you come and visit?" He asked, hope rising in his eyes.

I nodded, "I will try."

"Really?"

"Yep." I let go of him and reached behind me, pulling out a brown stuffed bear. "Happy Birthday."

His teal eyes widened as he looked at what was in my hands, "For me?" He asked. I nodded in reply, letting him take the bear into his own hands where he stared at it in awe. He then looked back at me, a rare smile gracing his features, "Thank you!" He cried, throwing his small arms around my neck.


	2. Letters

Continuation of Thank You.

_Ten Years Later_

Gaara of the Sand was in the personal storage facility of the Kazekage. The redhead was announced as the new Kazekage of the Sand a couple of months ago, and was slowly getting used to the idea of being a leader and dealing with others. He was in the storage facility to find old scrolls that had to do with a peace treaty the previous Kazekage, his father, has signed with another village. It was about to expire and to sign another treaty he had to know the details of the old.

Normally this kind of work, hunting down a old treaty was grunt work, left for someone who wasn't Kazekage, but Gaara had some free time and decided to do it instead. He needed to get away from the pestering counsel and release some stress, getting lost in old scrolls and books sounded like a great idea to him. Hence here he was, sorting through old books and scrolls, trying to find a single piece of paper in a library.

During his search he stumbled upon a medium sized unmarked box, with no name or title written across it. His curiosity getting the better of him, the redhead opened the box, finding it filled with unopened letters and packages. The name scribbled across the front was _'Gaara.' _

Forgetting the reason for his initial search, the Kazekage took the box to his office where he proceeded to look through every letter, every package. As the night went on memories of his childhood returned, memories of a certain brunette he spent his time with returned.

The latest letter was from when they went to the Chunin exams in Konoha three years ago. It wished him good luck. He had originally thought that she had abandoned him like every other person he cared for. He was hurt and began to hate her; he thought of her has a liar. She promised to write and visit but she never did. _Her name was Satsuki...and __**she didn't abandon him. **_

The following day the teen confronted the elders and asked about the letters, he wanted answers, why had none of these letters ever reach him. He received his answer a few minutes into the conversation. His father had sent Satsuki back to Konoha, and had hid anything she sent him. She was even forbidden from coming back to the village by the previous Kazekage. The Elders also gave him thirteen more letters, which he eagerly read. The later ones congratulating him for becoming Kazekage.

It wasn't until he finished all of her letters that he realized she never asked why he wasn't replying to her. She went on about her missions and what souvenir she found for him. She sent a letter for ever birthday, and a gift to along with it. She sent him pictures of places he had never seen, and a picture of her and her new students. She didn't seem to mind that he wasn't replying back..._she cared. _

Alone in his office, the room lit by only a small candle, Gaara began writing a letter that was ten years too late...

'_Dear Satsuki_

_Forgive me...'_

XxXxX

I love Gaara and I feel like he deserves more than what he got. I stick with that opinion all the way!


End file.
